


I Crashed Into You

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: First Kiss Fic, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, though a general one and not directed at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt went around tumblr about a first kiss fic between Harry and Eggsy over paperwork. This is my contribution to the wealth of fics that were inspired by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Crashed Into You

Harry Hart was once hit by a car.

It came from nowhere and the impact was something Harry felt in every part of his body.

It felt rather like the moment he looked up from a mound of paperwork to see his own desk lamp glinting off Eggsy's blond hair as the young man filled out his own paperwork. 

When Eggsy felt the stare, he looked up and grinned at Harry. “All right, Harry?”

Seeing love in Eggsy's eyes, the same kind of love that Harry has been keeping inside for fear of losing the friendship he and Eggsy share, made Harry think of that long ago car. He could feel the impact of the knowledge that Eggsy wanted him as much as he wanted Eggsy in every part of his body.

Merlin will have his head when he finds out that despite the Scottish man's nigh-constant pestering about how Eggsy feels for him, it took Harry a boring afternoon of paperwork to finally see the truth.

“Eggsy,” Harry said.

The young man, who'd gone back to work, lifted his head at once. “You okay, Harry? You getting one of your headaches?”

Harry smiled and shook his head. “Eggsy,” he repeated, bracing his arms and leaning across the desk to press the gentlest of kisses to Eggsy's sweet lips.

Surprise caused Eggsy to freeze for a moment, before he relaxed into the kiss: easy and sweet like they did this sort of thing everyday instead of sharing their first.

“Took you long enough,” Eggsy said, a smile on his lips and a rather attractive, pleased flush on his face.

“I shall make up for the time I've wasted, I assure you,” Harry smiled back.

“I'll hold you to it,” Eggsy grinned and stole another kiss. “Why now, though?”

Harry put his pen down; he'd worry about the reports he was meant to be going over tomorrow morning. “How about I tell you on the way to an early dinner?”

Eggsy likewise abandoned his work and shrugged the suit jacket he'd discarded back on. With another kiss, explained away by, “I just like knowing I can,” the two set out.

“Did I ever tell you that I was once hit by a car?”


End file.
